1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for localization, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for localization using image information and range data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simultaneous Localization And Mapping (SLAM) is an algorithm used by robots or vehicles to recognize their positions while at the same time building a map. An SLAM algorithm repeats a consecutive motion including building a map of an environment of a robot at a position (e.g., a predetermined position), and determining a new position of the robot based on the built map, thereby estimating the current position of the robot and the map of the environment of the robot. A bearing only (BO) sensor and a range only (RO) sensor may be used in performing such a SLAM algorithm.
The BO sensor recognizes image information that only indicates a direction of a landmark. The RO sensor recognizes signals that only indicate distance information with respect to a land mark, such as incoming signals received from a global positioning system (GPS), an ultra wideband (UWB), and Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi).
When performing localization by use of the information sensed from the RO sensor, a global position can be precisely localized, but a local position is less precisely localized. When performing localization by use of the information sensed from the BO sensor, a local position can be precisely localized but a global position is less precisely localized, due to accumulated error.